1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to analogue signal processors and is more particularly, although not exclusively concerned with the analogue signal processors that can be used for the monitoring of biopotential signals.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The ever-increasing cost of healthcare creates a major challenge to provide more efficiently high-quality care for an increasing number of patients using limited financial and human resources. This leads a drive towards personal ‘telehealth’ systems including remote monitoring and management that requires the development of smart biopotential monitoring systems with stringent size and power autonomy constraints.
An example of such a system is described in the article entitled “Human++: Emerging Technology for Body Area Networks” by B Gyselinckx, R Vullers, C Hoof, J Ryckaert, R F Yazicioglu, P Fiorini and V Leonov, Very Large Scale Integration, 2006 IFIP International Conference, October 2006, pages 175 to 180.
Among these biopotential monitoring systems, the ambulatory monitoring of ECG signals is gaining significant interest over the recent years.
The use of health monitoring systems is also described in “Human++: from Technology to Emerging Health Monitoring Concepts” by J Penders, B Gyselinckx, R Vullers, M De Nil, S Nimmala, J van de Molengraft, R F Yazicioglu, T Torfs, V Leonov, P Merken and C Van Hoof, Proceedings of the 5th International Workshop on Wearable and Implantable Body Sensor Networks, pages 94 to 98, 1 to 3 Jun. 2008.